A collection of greek words
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: A collection of 10 one-shots based on a greek word that was radomly picked from the dictionary. Pairings will be puzzleshipping and mobiumshipping.


Valkyria: Hello and welcome to my new collection of one shots. They will be centered around one greek word that was randomly picked from the dictionary. The original idea of this is called ''Zenshu'' and belongs to Masami Mistress of Fire. Our difference is that she uses Japanese words while I'll be using Greek words.

Warnings: blood

Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Part 1: Orfanos

Orfanos means orphan. While hunting, the vampire king smells the blood of an innocent. Will he kill the small orphan boy for his blood or will he give him what he craves the most? Love and protection.

A boy was sitting on the dirty alley, shivering from the cold. His tattered clothes did nothing to shelter his tiny body from the merciless wind. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, trying to find warmth but nothing worked. He was so cold and frightened. He wanted his mommy and daddy but he knew that they were gone for good. The local orphanage had found him and send him to a foster family. However things there had gone from bad to worse. The woman was cruel and was hitting and starving him and the man…. let's just say he has a kink for cute, little boys. The little boy had managed to run away and was living in the alley ever since. There he was praying that he would either go to meet his parents or that someone would save him.

* * *

Being the king of the vampires meant that he had everything including fresh blood whenever he desired it. However nothing could replace the thrilling of hunting. He loved chasing his victim, seeing and smelling the fear radiating of them. He always loved the adrenalin running through his veins, while chasing his victim. It was a feeling that nothing could replace and he wouldn't give up for anything.

He was walking through the city, making sure to mask his presence. He was looking for a victim. Someone to drink from and satisfy his hunger. He had prisoners and slaves to drink from in his palace but their blood was tainted and bitter. Being a vampire he could taste the blood just as humans could taste their food. The taste of the blood always showed what kind of person the human was. Bitter or sure blood meant evilness and wickedness. Sweetness sowed purity. However sweet blood was really rare. Most of the humans were evil and selfish thus making it really hard for rich and sweet blood to be found.

Suddenly his nostrils caught the scent of blood. Not any blood however. He could smell its sweetness and purity from where he was. He could smell its innocence. That however caused his eyes to widen. How could such an innocent soul be there. He knew that the place wasn't the best. It was a place for murderers and criminals. So how was it possible for such an innocence to be there?

He followed the smell of the blood. He followed it inside an alley where he could hear someone crying. He kept following the scent and when he found its source, stopped dead in his tracks. Before him, sitting on the ground crying, was a child. A child that looked like a smaller version of himself.

He had the same tri-color hair, without the extra blond. The child's eyes were tipped in amethyst instead of crimson like his own. He could see the small child shivering but whether it was from the cold or the crying, the King didn't know. He could sense his fear and depression radiating from the small child and wondered why a small child would feel like that.

Pushing the thoughts of drinking aside he kneeled in front of the child. The child sensed someone in front of him and he raised his small head. The King's breath caught in his throat when he saw the child's big, innocent amethyst eyes. The child's eyes widened for a second before he lowered his head and buried it to his hands. The King was surprised by this. He expected the child to be afraid of him. To start crying and running away from him. But that wasn't the case.

The King put his arms on the child's shoulders. The small child didn't even tense.

''Why so sad little one?'' the King asked. The small boy raised his head and looked the King with his big, shimmering eyes.

''Momma and Papa aren't here.'' the child whispered with a melodious voice.

''Where are they little one?'' the King asked.

''Up there.'' the small child said showing the sky. The King immediately understood what the child meant. He had lost his parents.

''Is there is no one to take care of you?'' the King asked. He wondered why the child was living in the street instead of a warm house.

''The people who I was living with were bad.'' the small child mumbled and shivered in fear.

''What do you mean?'' the King asked.

''The lady was mean and was hitting me and the sir there was touching me in places I didn't want to be touched.'' the child whispered and the King's eyes widened. How could someone do something like this to child?

''How long have you been here?'' the King asked.

The child thought for a moment before answered.

''A week.'' he whispered. The King's eyes widened even more. Was this child alone without anyone for week? Even he wasn't so cruel as to leave a child there alone. Without thinking too much he picked the child to his arms. The child tense a bit before he relaxed.

''What's your name?'' the King asked as he took flight.

''Yugi.'' the child answered.

''I am Yami and I will take you to your new home.'' the King said and he disappeared in the night sky with the child in his arms, all thoughts of hunger leaving his mind.

When they reached the palace, Yami took the child to his chambers. He ordered for a warm bath to be ready and clean clothes for the child. The servants brought clothes for the child and drew a warm bath. Yami dismissed them and took Yugi to his adjoined bathroom. He stripped the child from his tattered clothes and washed him. He was appealed by the child's smooth skin but he was enraged when he saw bruises that the people who were taking care of him had left on him. He swore that he wouldn't let another mare the beauty and innocence before him. When he was done with the bath, he gave Yugi his new clothes. It was a white shirt and a white pair of pants. Both of them had golden trimming showing that he was the King's personal servant. When the King was done he took Yugi to his chambers and sat him on his lap. There was something else that had to be done in order to show that Yugi was his servant and not to be touched by another.

''Little one?'' Yami said softly as he rubbed Yugi's back to sooth him.

''Yes Yami?'' Yugi asked blinking his big amethyst eyes.

''There is something I must do to mark you as my own servant. If I do that no one will hurt you and you will be safe.'' Yami said softly.

Yugi didn't quit understood what Yami was talking about but his face split into a small smile.

''I trust you.'' he said.

Yami smiled at this and he lowered his mouth to Yugi's soft neck. He licked the area to numb the pain and then pierced the skin with his fangs. When Yugi's rich and sweet blood entered his mouth Yami felt like he was in heaven. It was by far the best blood he had ever tasted in his long three thousand years of living. He felt Yugi going limp to his arms and withdrew his fangs, licking the twin wounds to close. The wounds closed but scars remained to show that Yugi's blood had been claimed.

Yami took a look at the child in his arms. Yugi's eyes were half-lidded and he seemed a bit paler that usual, due to blood loss. Yami smiled and gave him a kiss on his brow.

''Sleep little one. You are safe now.'' Yami whispered. Yugi smiled and closed his big eyes, instantly falling asleep. Yami tucked the small child to his bad and then laid beside him, holding him close. He knew that he would protect this innocent child for all eternity. And anyone who dare harm him, would pay the price.

* * *

Valkyria: There you go. This is the first story. There will be 10 stories. I may do a sequel for this one but I'm not sure. You can tell me in your review.


End file.
